The Zoo
by Kurashi
Summary: Duo and Heero take a trip to the zoo. ^^ *Warnings* Kawaii humor, Chibi pilots, all-around spoofyness.


By: Kurashi Tokiyama  
  
Warnings: OOC, Kawaii-spoofy-humorish, Chibi Pilots. ( 1+2-ish )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Heero or Duo.  
  
Duo stared into the glass at the polar bears. "Heero, aren't they cold?" Heero rolled his eyes. "No, Duo, they're not." "But why? They're swimming in water and it's December!" Heero sighed.  
  
The 7-year olds moved on to the next tank. Duo gasped, "Puffins!" Heero thought about leaving, but Duo was kind of cute when he was excited. "Heero! Look at that one! That's so cute!" Duo pressed his hands and face against the glass. Heero peered over toward the puffin Duo was watching. He almost smiled. The puffin was cleaning itself, and it had gotten its feathers puffed up to where it looked twice as fat as the others. 'That is cute. Along with some other things...' His gaze turned to Duo, who was now fogging up the window with his breath. Heero smirked and shook his head. "Come on, Duo. Let's go to the next one."  
  
The next ones were arctic foxes. BIG mistake. Duo's eyes went as wide as saucers as he "aah"-ed at the fuzzy white creatures. Duo decided Heero was being a bit slow and glomped him, dragging him to see what he called thecutelittlefuzzyhypertoomanysnickerseatingadorablefluffygodscreations. Duo hopped up and down as he watched them play in their "habitat". Heero sweatdropped. He grabbed Duo's collar and dragged him away even though about two feet away from the cage he started to cry. "But Hee-kun! They're the cutest ones in the WHOLE zoo!" "Duo. There will be more...cute...animals. Behave yourself and stop that crying." "Fine." Pout. Heero sweatdropped again. Up ahead were the domestic animals, the chickens, pigs, and...kittens. Heero sighed and braced himself. Duo walked on ahead looking at the ground and kicking at an invisible rock with his arms crossed over his chest as he grumbled. He finally heard a small faint sound.."meow". Duo's eyes went wide and he grabbed Heero's arm and scurried over to the kittens, nearly ripping Heero's shoulder out of its socket in the process. Duo surprisingly enough stayed quiet as he picked up a small white kitten and looked at it. Heero just rubbed his shoulder and eyed the little furball, as if *it* was the cause of the pain he was in. Duo all of the sudden released an eardrum-shattering "WAI~~~!!" and began to cuddle the small creature. Heero winced and sighed, patiently awaiting the moment Duo stroked all of the fur off of the kitten so he would get tired of it and walk to the next exhibit. He walked up to the cage and carefully peeked in at the other kittens and then peered back at Duo, who was now holding the kitten in one hand and rubbing its paw with one finger on the other hand. Heero sighed. This was going to be a long wait. Duo whined when Heero attempted to drag him away from the kitten box. "Heero! NO!" He grabbed the white kitten again and stuffed it into his pants pocket, then walking after Heero willingly. Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo. Put the kitten back." "NO!" Duo stuck his hand into his pocket to pet the kitten. Heero growled and led Duo away from the domestic animals and to the insect section.  
  
When Duo saw the spiders he gave a weak "Eep" and tried to scurry away to the next exhibit, tripping over himself and clawing at the floor trying to drag himself away. Heero sweatdropped at Duo and walked over to the spiders and leaned over them, smirking. "Cool. I want one." When Duo saw Heero about to reach into the spider cage, he nearly had a heart attack and quickly got up and tackled Heero to the floor, but it was too late. Heero had one of the spiders in his hand. Duo shrieked and rolled as far away from him as the enclosed insect exhibit would allow. He shivered, looking at Heero with terrified eyes and he got the kitten out of his pocket and began stroking it's fur rapidly. Heero gave him a small smirk and got up, walking over to him with the spider on his extended hand. Duo's eyes got wide and he looked around for a way to escape, but Heero was quickly advancing. He finally used his last resort, and hurled the petrified kitten at Heero's head, then scrambling up and running out of the insect exhibit. The kitten smacked Heero in the face, knocking him over and sending the spider flying. Heero cursed the stupid cat and picked it up by the neck and sat it down beside him. He got up and ran after Duo.  
  
Heero finally caught of with Duo and grabbed Duo's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "Duo, stop. I don't have it anymore." Duo cried. "MY KITTY!!!" Heero sweatdropped. "We can get you another kitten. It's not like they don't multiply." Duo sniffled. Heero looked at the next sign to see which exhibit was coming up. "Oh no..." Duo peered over Heero's shoulder. "Heero, are we lost?" Heero growled at him. The sign said, ZOO PERSONEL ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT! Duo's curiosity won him over and he began to walk past the sign. Heero huffed and walked after him, only hoping that there was an exit somewhere ahead. Heero came to a doorway. Heero opened the door and slowly shutting it behind him, he gazed about the big dome-type enclosure. There were flowers and trees and plants *everywhere*. Suddenly something whooshed by his head. He screamed, "WHAT THE $@%# WAS--*fwap!*" It crashed into the side of his head, sending him to the floor. He looked over at Duo, who was seeming to have fun with the bird that he had perched on his arm. Heero got up and started to walk toward Duo, and was suddenly attacked by a large number of birds. Screaming and running past Duo swatting at the birds, he began to run around the exhibit looking desperately for the door out. He finally found it and screamed at Duo to come with him, laughing insanely as he finally smacked one of the birds and sent it crashing to the pavement. Duo followed happily, opening the door for Heero and motioning him through it. Heero finally got to a bird-free zone and heaved a big sigh. In front of them was another door. Duo slowly opened it and went forward. The exhibit was exactly the same as the last; trees, flowers, small pools of water. Heero followed, but with raised fists just in case it was another huge birdhouse. After a few minutes Heero finally realized nothing was going to ambush him, and he put his hands down. Almost immediately something big and bright and orange landed on the tip of his nose. Looking cross-eyed at the thing, Heero giggled (yes that's right, giggled) and gently got it off of his nose and onto his finger. A butterfly!  
  
Duo looked back at Heero when he heard the other boy giggle and he raised an eyebrow. 'Who knew Heero was such a cheerful guy as to chuckle? Hm.' Duo smiled a bit and walked over to Heero. Heero beamed at the butterfly on his fingers that was slowly flapping its wings, showing off its design on them. Heero looked up at Duo after a minute, then bursted out into laughter, pointing. Duo was confused. "What is it Heero? Is there something on my face?" He unconsciously brushed a hand over his chin.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No!! There's a butterfly on your head!!" Duo sweatdropped. "Well get it off!" Heero walked over to Duo and gently removed the butterfly off of his head. It was a beautiful blue and black. Heero smiled and walked further into the exhibit, thinking he might actually like this one. Duo followed. By the time they got through the exhibit and to the final EXIT door, they were covered in beautiful multi- colored butterflies. Heero laughed and got them all off of himself and off of Duo, too, and they both walked out the door. As they were walking home, Duo put his arm around Heero's shoulder.  
  
"So Hee-kun, did you have fun?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
They both had one butterfly on their backs, each one's wings spread to look like tiny angel's wings.  
  
"I think you did."  
  
Heero looked at him, serious for a moment, but then Duo's cheerful expression mirrored his own.  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder and let it fall down his back, sweeping the butterfly on his back off of himself. He let his hand on Heero's shoulder fall to his side, sweeping Heero's butterfly off as well. The butterflies flew away, spiraling together high into the sky.  
  
Heero looked at Duo. Duo looked at Heero. They both smiled.  
  
"Let's do it again sometime." They both said in unison.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Kind of off of the beaten path at the end with the two butterflies, but I couldn't think of a way to end it! Don't you hate it when that happens? R&R 


End file.
